Claustrophobia
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Roxas's cousin Xion comes to Twilight Town and gets acquainted with Roxas and his friends. She has trouble with fitting in to the school at first, but with Roxas and the others lending her advice and such, she believes that she can survive the drama. She also seems to have an eye for the school's resident bad boy Riku. How will her adventures in Twilight Town turn out?


This story takes place in the alternate universe I established in my other Kingdom Hearts fan-fictions. As such, there are things different from the games.

* * *

Getting off the bus at Twilight High, everyone was making runs for the school's front doors. There were the usual jocks, valley girls, and nerds all dressed for the first day, and then there were the ones that never fit those categories. Namely the red head Axel and his fiery girlfriend Larxene. They were unofficially known as Twilight High's first couple, but no one shared that info with them, they didn't like the attention. Close behind them was Roxas, another one of their inner circle who had just had a fascinating breakfast with his girlfriend Namine. Namine had driven herself to the school, she was a year or two older than her boyfriend and she had a driver's license, but Axel needed to talk to the squirt so he hung around the bus with him and Larxene. The clumsy Demyx had tripped coming out of the bus door, saying that it was four for four having that happened on the first day of school for the previous three years as well. Demyx was also a part of the gang that Axel and Larxene hung around with, but he simply enjoyed being with them for the fun of it. Axel had an arm around Larxene's waist, but she had a hand in his jacket and was on his chest. They sat on a bench just outside the front door with Roxas who was waiting for Namine to get to the school.

"So, Rox, how goes your girlfriend these days?"

Roxas had the hood of his jacket up, hiding his face from side view, "Ah well...she's been doing okay. Why do you ask?"

Larxene whispered something into Axel's ear and he chuckled lightly, "Well, Larxene said Namine took you with her to that store you don't like going to."

Roxas brought his hands together, "It's a clothing store, man, she needed a new blouse."

Larxene made herself more comfortable on Axel's lap, bringing her feet to rest on the arm rest of the bench, "She made you look at the underwear, didn't she."

Roxas leaned back, "Yeah...it was rather uncomfortable if you ask me..."

Axel laughed aloud, "Dude, you should consider yourself lucky. I mean, it took Larxene here more than three months to do that with me."

"I added a day for each time you ignored my text messages or phone calls, so it tallied up to about three months. Serves you right for ignoring me, buster," Larxene retorted, then she pinched Axel's cheek, "Besides...you didn't like what I wore to bed anyway, so that was the only reason I took you along."

Axel tapped her hand, "Hey, a man can be picky if he wants to be."

Larxene's lips went up in a pout, and she crossed her arms over her chest, obviously upset with Axel for the moment.

Roxas stood up when he saw Namine coming from the parking lot. Namine was being followed by her other friends, the more higher class upper classmen. Namine greeted Roxas with a quick kiss on the cheek, before saying hello to the others. Roxas smiled then noticed that her other friends had dispersed, like they hadn't wanted to be near the little group Namine hung around with more often these days. Namine was known as the Class princess before she started dating Roxas, who others believed to be at the bottom of the popularity chain. Namine had lost a lot of reputation because of that but she didn't care. She had found someone who loved her for who she was and not what she was. "Hey Roxas, ready for the first day?"

Roxas nodded once, "Yeah, just waiting for my cousin to show up."

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah, she's starting school here today. She just moved from the Destiny Islands after staying at Sora's," Roxas explained. Ever since Sora proposed to Kairi, his sweetheart of four years the world that Roxas knew went in all directions. No more than two months after proposing to her Sora and Kairi had eloped and fled the Islands, and Roxas' cousin had been staying with Sora just before he had left. Now, Xion was going to be staying with Roxas until her parents returned from overseas. When they would come back no one knew for sure. Last he checked, Xion was an extremely shy girl and was uncomfortable around others. Roxas had only met his cousin once when they were younger, and she was at least two years younger than he was. Today was the first time he would see her with his own eyes in years.

Namine put a hand on his shoulder, comforting him, "I'll help her out as best I can, too."

Roxas nodded once, "She's on the last bus to here, she better hurry or she's gonna be late."

The final bus heading to Twilight High was heading into the final turn, bringing in students from the edge of town or that lived on the outskirts of it. The only one that was out of place was Xion, wearing a white hoodie and black pants, the hood up to hide her face.

The girl was more than a bit nervous, as it would be her first day of high school in one year. She had been off school while her parents were overseas, and home schooled for the majority of it. What made her more nervous however was seeing her cousin for the first time in years. Roxas had helped her out in the times they've been around each other. He was like a moral pillar of support, and she was secretly counting on him to help her now.

She didn't look out the window until it stopped and as soon as the doors opened Xion made her way into the parking lot. She didn't have to look far for Roxas, and to see that he wasn't alone made her a bit uneasy.

Roxas spotted her, "Hey Xion!" Before she could react, Xion found herself given a big hug from her cousin.

"H-Hi…Roxas," she replied.

Roxas put an arm around his cousin's shoulders, and presented her to his friends, "Everyone, this is Xion. She's my cousin."

The blonde wearing the stiletto shoes waved once, while the man whose lap she was sitting on nodded his head once. The red head whose hair was gelled up to look like flames raised his hand, "Name's Axel. This hellion is Larxene."

Larxene grabbed his chin roughly, "Hellion? I'm a queen, thank you very much."

Axel grabbed her hand and pulled it from his aching chin, which might be a little sore in a few hours. "No, last time I checked you were a princess. MY princess, to be exact."

Larxene planted a quick kiss on his forehead, then turned to Xion, "Welcome to Twilight Town."

Xion nodded once, and was approached by Demyx, his sitar back in its case. "Hey girly, the name's Demyx, Twilight High's resident rock'n roller." He said with a cocky wink. He was subsequently smacked in the back of his head by a boy wearing black sunglasses. He had light silver hair that reached down to his shoulders.

"No showing off to the new girl, dummy. You broke the rule," he said.

Demyx straightened up, nursing the back of his head with his free hand, "Since when did that become a rule?"

"Just now."

There was another blonde, this one in a plain white dress and had one of her arms hooked with Roxas', "The big guy with the sunglasses is Riku."

Xion stared at Riku for a few seconds, and at first he didn't notice it as he was dealing with Demyx's useless arguing with him over a formerly non-existent rule. When he did see her looking at him, he gave her a friendly smile, and what he got confused him.

Xion stepped back a few steps and somehow tripped and fell back against Roxas and Namine. All three of them fell back and landed on the concrete. None of them were hurt, but Xion was clearly sorry for what she perceived as her fault.

Namine had landed on her butt but her books landed on Roxas' lap. He helped her up before going to Xion, "You alright?"

Xion's eyes went to him, "Yeah…" but they quickly went back to Riku like they were magnetically drawn to him. Before Roxas could ask what was going on, the first bell rang, and soon all of them were hurrying for the door. Except for Xion, she wasn't in a hurry. She was slower to get going, but she had a lot to think about for her first day.

* * *

A/N So, what'd you think? Like it? Not like it? Well, if enough people like it then I will continue the story in the future.


End file.
